


Cornelius Takes Advantage

by Author_Person



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Extremely Underage Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Spanking, Underage Sex, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person
Summary: Harry runs away from the Dursley’s, it goes worse than he’d thought it would.
Relationships: Cornelius Fudge/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 161





	Cornelius Takes Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> Don’t own the characters, not making money. 
> 
> Content Warning  
> Contains: Rape of a minor, victim blaming, and naughty language.

Cornelius cannot believe this happened. As if he didn’t have enough to deal with with Black’s escape, now the boy has to run away from home. What next? He waits impatiently at the Leaky for the boy to arrive, thank god the foolish boy didn’t flee on foot, or by broom. They might never have found him in time if he had.

The boy arrives safe and sound, he breathes a sigh of relief, while scolding the boy lightly. He takes him to a back room and explains how things are going to be, without telling him about Black. No need to scare the boy. The boy seems to be willing to listen to reason. He finishes their conversation and turns to go, another crisis averted, when the boy asks.

“But what about my punishment?”

He almost reassures the boy. He knows he should...but...he’s only human. The boy is so innocent looking, with those big green eyes so full of confusion. His self control withers away as if it had never been. He gives the boy a nod.

“I was going to wait till tomorrow. It is late after all, but if you’d rather get it over with...”

The boy nods looking relieved. He summons Tom and has him lead them to the boy’s room.

“I’ll just help him get settled in real quick. Make sure he’s going to be alright on his own. Thanks Tom.”

Tom nods and walks away. He closes the door, casts a silencing charm on the room, then moves toward the boy. He pushes him to kneel down. The boy does so looking confused.

“You ran away from home, my boy, which means that for now you are under my guardianship. It is up to me how you are punished. You may not think your running away was a big deal but I assure you it was. You could have died out there on your own. This was a severe infraction and it requires a severe punishment.”

He begins unbuttoning his trousers. The boy’s eyes widen and he begins breathing much faster. He strokes the boy’s cheek tenderly.

“I know, my boy, I know. But this is for your own good. Now if you suck me down like a good little boy, I may just go easier on you for the rest of your punishment.”

He places his cockhead at the boy’s mouth. The boy opens his mouth slowly and he gently pulls the boy’s mouth onto his cock. He strokes the boy’s hair, while the boy sucks on the head of his cock, and cries.

“Good boy, you’re starting to regret your actions, aren’t you? Yes, just like that, keep licking.”

The boy does so and he gently ruts into the boy’s mouth. He wants to shove his cock down his throat, but as satisfying as that would be, the boy doesn’t deserve such harsh treatment. He encourages the boy to begin bobbing his head and smiles proudly when the boy obeys.

“Good boy. Now suck harder. Very good, you’re going to be a good little cocksucker one day. Going to make some lucky man very happy.”

The boy’s still crying, but ah well, he hadn’t really expected him to enjoy this part. No doubt he’ll like what he has planned for later. The boy keeps sucking and he quickly finds himself getting close. Mostly from the sight of the boy, rather than the pleasure he’s providing, as good as that is.

“I’m going to cum soon, and you’re going to drink it all down like a good boy.”

He climaxes and watches the boy swallow as best he can. A little spills and he tsks at the boy. He cleans it off his chin with a finger and makes him suck his finger clean.

“You did try so I won’t hold it against you that you didn’t quite manage it all. Now I need you to strip.”

The boy does looking terrified and shaking the entire time. He makes him stand before him after and gentles him with soothing touches. Not that it really calms the boy.

“You’re being so brave for me, my boy. Such a brave little Gryffindor. Now I’m going to sit down and you’re going to lay over my lap so I can spank you.”

The boy nods looking relieved. He sits on the edge of the bed and the boy lays over his lap almost eagerly. He smiles and caresses the boy’s arse with his hand. Then he brings it down in a harsh smack. The boy barely even flinches which makes him wonder, but, he begins smacking him again and again. He’d planned for twenty but since the boy is taking it so well he decides to go with thirty. By the time he gets to seventeen the boy is beginning to cry quietly. He stops and rubs his red arse.

“Do you regret your actions, my boy?”

“Ye-yes.”

He smiles at the way the boy sobbed out the word. He makes sure his voice sounds regretful as he continues.

“That’s good, my boy. Very good. But you still have thirteen more swats before we’ll be done. We need to make sure this isn’t something you’ll forget in a hurry.”

The boy nods and he begins smacking his arse again. At the twenty-second smack the boy makes a little sound. He begins rubbing his arse again while asking.

“You alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine.”

“So what was that?”

“No-nothing, sir.”

He makes a disbelieving noise and has the boy stand. He pretends not to notice the boy’s hard little cock for a moment, then.

“Ah, that’s perfectly natural, my boy. Or at least it is for a little bottom slut. Why did you think I said you’d make some man very happy one day? Because I could see what you are. You’re a little bottom, this proves it.”

He reaches out and strokes the tiny cock for a moment. Then takes the embarrassed looking boy and puts him over his lap again. He finishes the last few spanks and then has the boy stand again.

“Now lie down on your back and let me take care of that for you.”

The boy doesn’t look like he likes the idea but he does as told. He sits beside him on the bed and begins stroking his tiny cock, the boy lying there staring into space. It doesn’t take long before the boy is humping the air and making little noises of unwilling pleasure. He lets go of the boy’s cock, who whimpers.

“I’m sorry my boy but we both know this will go quicker if I give you what you _really_ need.”

The boy looks confused. He spreads the boy’s legs and lubes up his fingers with a spell. He rubs the boy’s hole for a long moment before pressing the first finger inside. The boy’s eyes snap to his own. He smiles reassuringly.

“How does that feel, my boy?”

“Feels weird.”

He smirks at the boy and presses his finger upward. The boy gasping when he presses on his prostate. He begins rubbing it gently. The boy moans.

“You see, only a little bottom slut needs this.”

He inserts a second finger and rubs the boy’s prostate more firmly. The boy throws his head back and begins panting. He switches to tapping gently on his prostate and the boy climaxes with a cry. He shakes his head when he comes back to himself.

“It’s true, my boy, you need to accept it. Now since you took your punishment so well I’m going to give you a reward.”

He begins stretching the boy’s arse adding a third finger and then a fourth. Making sure to prepare the boy thoroughly. He needs him to enjoy this so he’s too ashamed to tell anyone. He could just obliviate the boy but where’s the fun in that? He wants the boy to remember this _forever_. He decides the boy’s as ready as he’s going to be and pulls his fingers free. He begins stripping.

“No, please no, I don’t want this. This isn’t a reward. Please no.”

The boy is starting to panic. He stops and gentles him again.

“It is for a bottom slut, you’ll see. You’re going to love this. The fact you don’t think so just makes this more of a reward. I won’t just be giving you pleasure, I’ll be showing you who you truly are. Shh, my boy. This is going to happen.”

He continues stripping without moving any quicker. Watching the boy the entire time as he continues breathing faster than normal. He fits himself between the boy’s legs. He gentles the boy as he lines himself up. The boy panicking at the sight of his hard cock nearing his arse. He sighs, the boy is too tense.

“You need to relax or this is going to hurt at first. It doesn’t need to, my boy. Relax.”

The boy shakes his head but not as a denial, just panicking. He stares him down for a long moment, the boy still tense.

“Please, my boy. I don’t want this to hurt even for a moment but I will force the matter if I have to. Relax, please.”

The boy breathes deeply seemingly getting angry but nods. His body goes slack and Cornelius quickly forces the head of his cock inside. The boy groans but doesn’t seem to be in too much pain. He begins sinking deeper, the boy’s arse opening up for him with no difficulty. He may or may not be right about the boy being a bottom slut before, but by the time he’s done with him, he _will_ be. He hilts out in the boy. Then reaches down and rubs the boy’s stomach.

“Feel that? That the way you should be at all times. Because you’re a bottom slut. You’ll see what I mean soon.”

He begins thrusting, slowly changing his angle until the boy reacts. Tensing once again under him with a little gasp. He smiles and begins hitting that spot as he thrusts into the boy again and again. He begins speeding his thrusts until he’s slamming into the boy. It doesn’t take long before the boy is panting under him, his little cock hard again. He makes sure to point this out to the boy.

“You see now? Look how hard you are. You _love_ this, this is who you really are, my boy.”

He fucks into the boy harder and faster, the boy gasping under him, looking horrified by his own pleasure. He feels himself getting close and tries to stave off his orgasm, he needs the boy to climax on his cock. He slams into him harder than ever for another long moment and the boy does just that. The boy clenches tight around him and he follows him over the edge. He lays there staring down at the boy while they recover.

“You see, you’re a bottom slut.”

He pulls out and lays beside the boy.

“I bet you feel empty right now without a cock inside you.”

The boy closes his eyes and he leans forward and kisses him. The boy gasps and he licks into his mouth. He pulls back after a moment. Strokes a finger down the boy’s cheek.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, my boy. You’re a beautiful boy and a fantastic bottom. I have no doubt you’re going to be very popular. But that will only happen if you accept yourself. I’m going to be coming back every evening, we’ll keep doing this till I’m sure you’ve accepted who you are.”

The boy looks horrified and starts to open his mouth, he cuts him off.

“Remember, my boy, you’re under my guardianship for the moment. I feel this is what you need so this is what I’ll be providing you.”

He kisses the boy again, then gets up and dresses. He tucks the boy into bed.

“Sleep, my boy, it’s been a long day. See you tomorrow. Sweet dreams.”


End file.
